


The Return of Jane

by paigevlindsay



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Angst, Disney, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forgiveness, Fresh Start, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Tarzan - Freeform, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigevlindsay/pseuds/paigevlindsay
Summary: After leaving the jungle for a life of a sophisticated woman, Jane wonders if she has made a mistake. Should she return? And will the jungle be as forgiving as she left it?





	1. A Woman's Destiny

Jane had left the jungle for a life of powdered, corseted ladies and pastel tea rooms. She thought it was what she wanted, she thought it was what she needed. But the jungle called to her. Whilst she sat in the tea rooms, she thought of collecting the day’s water from the lake with the elephants. Whilst she dressed for the day, her mind wandered to the liberation she felt from her jungle attire, or lack thereof and when she looked at the men of England, she couldn’t help feeling they were not enough, that they fell short of one very special wild man…

Archimedes found his daughter in the drawing room, wistfully staring out of the window.  
“Jane, are you quite alright, my dear?” He asked, approaching her slowly. She nodded, not taking her eyes from the window.  
“Oh yes Daddy, I am quite content.” She sighed, her breath ragged from the constraints of her corset. 

Jane had not been the same since leaving the jungle. Archimedes couldn’t think what could have caused this depression. It was he who wanted to stay in the jungle, not she! He approached her, knowing that she was lying to him. On the table beside her laid her drawings from the jungle, etchings of monkeys and birds and plants, anything of interest. Archimedes rustled through them, admiring their splendour and wondered why they were there.  
“You miss it, don’t you, Jane?” He asked her in a sorrowful tone. She had been sure at the time that returning to England and leading a normal life was what would make her happy. 

But she was not happy and that was because she was not normal. Jane was destined for so much more than the normal life of an English lady, she was every bit as wild as the jungle they had left and she could not be constrained by society.  
“Miss what, Daddy?” She asked him absentmindedly.  
“The jungle of course!” He cried out, he heard Jane sigh and knew that his thoughts were correct. Jane missed the jungle and everything that occupied it.  
“I don’t miss it exactly. I just wonder what they are all doing. Is Kala playing with the newborns? Is Tantor drinking from the river with his family? Is Terk swinging from trees? Is-Is” She stopped, unable to say his name. Archimedes knew Tarzan was one of the reasons Jane wanted to stay in the jungle and he knew that Jane had broken his heart by leaving. He placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.  
“I am sure he is doing well.” He then turned his daughter to face him.  
“Jane, I thought that this was what you wanted? You wanted to live a normal English life? But you are not happy. You are not happy because you miss the wildlife of the jungle. You miss Tantor and Kala and Terk and you miss Tarzan, Jane! Tell me if I am not correct.” He implored his daughter. He could read Jane like an open book and it pained him to see the tears spill over her cheeks.  
“Alright Father, I miss it! I miss not having to wear this awful corset! I miss not waking with the sun! I miss not making my own food and collecting my own water! I miss my friends and I miss blasted Tarzan, are you satisfied?!” She pushed past him, her head in her hands, weeping. Admitting that she had made a mistake pained Jane more than anything. She had made a mistake in leaving the jungle and she now had to live with it. 

Jane had taken leave from her Father for the rest of the day. She had stripped off her uncomfortable clothing and rested the entire day. Her dreams were shrouded in the shade that only came from canopies of trees and out cried the call of one man, the man that plagued Jane’s dreams every night since she had stepped foot on english soil.  
“I shall see you next Thursday, Captain. Good day.” Jane heard from her room. Her Father ran up the stairs of their London town house and knocked on her door.  
“Jane, we are leaving next week. We are going back to the jungle and we are staying this time!” Archimedes called out in glee. Jane was unsure how to feel. She was secretly excited to return to the life that she so longed for and she was happy that her Father had been so proactive and was anticipating their return with such vigour. However, Jane knew that her old friends would not welcome them with open arms. Last time they had seen Jane and her Father, they were boarding a ship back to England, leaving them forever. Jane wondered if they would hate her, or whether time had perhaps soothed the wounds that she had inflicted.

Archimedes’ evening involved him bustling about, beginning to pack all of the cases of clothes and necessities and scientific equipment. He was grateful to be in such a situation to afford two one way tickets to the Atlantic coast of Africa. His findings had earned him enough to live rather comfortably with his only child. He had just enough money saved and the promise of the deed of the house was enough to secure he and Jane first class tickets from the Captain. Archimedes was sure that it was fate that there was a ship leaving in only a week. And with the new ship it would only take them ten days to get to Africa. Archimedes had to admit to himself that he was excited to return to his home and have his Jane back.

“You’re doing what?” Lady Colinsworth asked over afternoon tea.  
“Father and I are returning to Africa, to continue our work.” Jane stated proudly. She realised that she was happy now with her Father’s decision and she was actually excited to leave the prim and proper English society to live a full and exciting life in the jungle.  
“But what about a husband? A family? Every woman’s destiny?” Her large bosom swelled with a kind of rage as she questioned Jane.  
“I daresay there are more important things than a “woman’s’ destiny” to strive for.” She retorted.  
“We are in different minds, Miss Porter. Good bye and good day. Come along Ann.” Mrs Collinsworth pulled her niece along, out of the tea room and away from Jane. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She was seen as such a deviant, so immoral by those around her. She had not hurt anybody, she had only decided that another way of life suited her far better. However, in this society, she might as well have stripped naked and danced about the tearoom, squawking like a bird. 

Archimedes was delighted to see his daughter become cheerful with the prospect of returning to Africa looming nearer.  
“I hear there is a local English colony. So if you are craving some company you can go there rather than carting me back to England.” He jested, smiling up at her from under his bushy moustache.  
“You jest Daddy, but it might be handy to know of other Englishman in case we run out of anything, such as TEA.” She emphasised, causing her Father to choke on his brew.  
“Oh, we can’t have that. No, certainly not. Perhaps it will be good to make an acquaintance with these men, you are a clever girl, Jane.” Jane blushed and brushed off the compliment.

They both stood, looking up at the house to which they would never return.  
“Will you miss it, Daddy?” Jane asked, looking up at the frilly curtains and pastel window frames.  
“Not for a moment.” He replied, his tone sure and final. Jane smiled down at him, glad that he would not reminisce on their town house. She supposed, as she walked under her parasol, to the boat, that she might miss certain aspects of English life, like freshly made tea cakes with butter icing and sweet smelling perfume that made her head spin. However, she knew that the disadvantages of England far outweighed the advantages and with this knowledge she stepped onto the boat, clear minded and filled with excitement for what might lie ahead.


	2. A Smell Unlike Any Other

The journey was long and the further south they travelled, the more humid the air became. This was one fact of the jungle that Jane had completely forgotten about. Her body would have to regulate itself once again, going through the stage of being sweaty and frizzy. But she did not mind, it was a small price to pay.

Jane drew and Archimedes read and the week passed by rather quickly. They arrived in the dead of night, the last passengers to leave the ship, requesting to be taken directly to the Atlantic coast. A steward took them to the coast in a small row boat and another followed with all of their possessions. The jungle at night was a dangerous and confusing place to navigate. Jane hiked up her skirt and tucked it into her waistband, as she always used to and for the first time in six months, she felt a kind of liberation from her restricting clothes. 

It took them an hour and a half of hiking and trekking through the jungle to find the house that they had moved into after the untimely death of Clayton. It was worn and it needed some work. It seemed the storms of the past six months had taken their toll on the little house.  
“Up you go, Jane.” Her father motivated her, following close behind. They were alone now. The stewards had gone back to the ship and the vessel was fading off into the distance. Jane had a package on her back, as did her father. They climbed the fragile ladder, until they reached the small house. Jane smiled softly, remembering all of the good times that they had had in this small space. She hoped that she would build more memories in this house, that she could feel at home again.

Archimedes was shocked to see the state of the house. Bed sheets had been torn, curtains pulled down and a perfume bottle that Jane had left was smashed on the floor. Jane made quick work of the mess and soon enough the place was looking acceptable. It looked like a cheetah had been there, but it was no cheetah. Archimedes knew that it was the wild man who had done this damage, that in his heartbroken state he had wrought havoc on their little humble abode. 

Tarzan was roused from his sleep by the shining light of what could not be mistaken for anything other than a ship. He felt an anger rise through him, remembering the last time he saw a ship, taking away his Jane, back to England.   
“I’ll go check it out, boss.” Terk whispered to Tarzan, who rolled his eyes, but allowed it. He sat against a tree, waiting for Terk to return. Whilst he waited, he thought about Jane. She was the only female human he had ever met and he felt for her what he had never felt for another creature. He wanted her to stay, to begin a pack with him, to be his mate, but she had other ideas.  
“I am sorry Tarzan, but I do not belong out here.” She had said to him, hiding her face under the large brim of her hat.  
“Jane, stay.” He begged her, he even fell to his knees in supplication.  
“Oh Tarzan, I am sorry. But this is Africa and I belong with other ladies like me, in England.”  
“Jane belongs here.” He stated, knowing it to be the truth. She shook her head and pulled him to his feet.  
“I shall always treasure the time we shared. Goodbye Tarzan.” She bid him farewell and before he could say goodbye, she was gone, the only human woman he had ever met, had ever loved.

Terk scanned the jungle, in an attempt to find the source of the rustling. When she got a whiff of a familiar scent, she froze. Surely this could not be, surely the little English girl had not returned to the jungle?  
“Daddy, look!” Terk heard her cry out. She knew she should walk away, that she should never tell Tarzan what she heard or smelt, but she had missed her friend and she wanted to get a closer look. She had to resist bursting out in laughter when she saw her. She was struggling through the jungle, her skirt tucked up, revealing some sort of garment that Terk could not identify. She looked quite ridiculous, trekking through the jungle, only a parasol to keep her upright. But that was Jane, she was ridiculous and funny looking. She wore clothes that Terk did not understand and spoke a language that she could not comprehend, but she was Jane and that was what made her unique.

Tarzan stood when he saw Terk return.  
“What is it?” He asked in grunts.  
“You don’t want to know.” Terk replied, not wanting to anger Tarzan. He walked towards her, his nostrils flared. He stopped dead in his tracks when he identified the foreign scent.  
“Jane.” Was all he said. He was unsure how to feel. Why would she return? Why was she here? Was it perhaps because he was right and she belonged in the jungle? He did not know. He longed to see her, to race to the house and watch as she slept. But no, he was the leader of this pack and he would not leave them, even if Jane had returned. Seeking her out would have to wait until the morning, and to Tarzan, the sun could not rise quickly enough.


	3. The First Sighting

Jane felt her eyes flutter awake with the rising of the sun. She smiled as she woke, looking out at the beautiful jungle, feeling truly at home. She began to unpack the things, of which there were not many. The scientific equipment was going to be set up in a sight somewhere in the wild and all that was left were the clothes, of which there were few. Simply a few suits for her Father and two dresses, apart from the one she was wearing for Jane.

Tarzan walked the pack down to the watering hole for a bathe and drink.  
“I need you to look after the pack for me.” He told Terk, looking her dead in the eye.  
“Oh no, I’m not looking after everyone while you go off to make goo goo eyes at-”  
“Terk.” Tarzan interrupted, making it very clear that this was an order. Terk huffed and returned to the pack. Tarzan had thought long and hard about the situation and he was not entirely sure that he wanted to see Jane. She had left, had broken his heart, did he truly wish to see someone who had caused him so much pain? But for purely protective reasons, he had to scope out the potential threat.

He heard her before even smelling her.  
“I do not remember it being so far, do you, Daddy?” She asked and Tarzan chuckled within himself, hearing her funny language.  
“No, I daresay our time in England has taken a toll on our health, my dear.” The old man replied. So, she had not come alone. He did not want to get too close, out of fear of her seeing him. But, he knew he needed to see her. So, he moved to a shaded part of the trees and peered through, immediately retreating. She was just as she had been. Her dress was blue not yellow, but she was exactly the same, with the same strange clothing and funny way of moving. He smiled as she laughed at herself, carrying the large container for water. He knew he had to leave, he could not stay and gawk at Jane all day. He had a pack now and they were his priority.

Jane felt the sweat trickle down the back of her neck, but she did not care. She was back in the place she loved, doing the thing she loved. Once they found the small waterfall, she filled the terracotta vase, which she was glad to have found intact, and placed it on her head as she had learnt to do.   
“Oh Jane, you are so good with things like that.” Her Father praised her and she wondered what they would all think if they saw her now, all of the powdered prisses. This thought made her chuckle, almost dropping the water that they had walked so far for. 

Tarzan returned to the pack in a kind of daze. He could not believe that Jane had returned. He could not allow himself to think he was the cause. He was sure that there were other reasons. He hoped that she would not be here for long, in hopes that she could leave his heart untouched.

He stayed with the infants as the others hunted. Terk could see that Tarzan had been affected by seeing Jane. She sat beside him and waited until he was ready to speak.  
“She is with her father.” He told her and she nodded.  
“Why do you think they are here?” He asked, wondering what would possess someone who was so against staying in the jungle to return to it.  
“I have no idea, maybe he is doing more research?” Terk suggested.  
“I don’t think so. She would not have come if it was just that. There has to be more.” He told her and she sighed, wondering if Tarzan was opening himself up to another wave of pain.

Archimedes had ventured to find Tarzan. He was the leader of the pack and he knew that it was important to make his and Jane’s arrival in the jungle known to him. It was simply polite.

It took a while to find them. But when he did, he saw Tarzan, with the infants of the group and sighed. It had been so long since he had seen the man’s broad chest, and his long, unkempt hair. He smiled as he approached him.

Tarzan was shocked when Archimedes stroad up to him. He had his little hat on, as usual, and a smile on his face.   
“Hello Tarzan.” He greeted him, bowing his head. Tarzan stood and approached the man.  
“It is true. You are back.” He stated and Archimedes could sense the pain in the man’s voice.  
“Yes, I was wondering if we could take a walk?” He asked and Tarzan called for Terk to look after the infants as he walked with the man.

They walked through the thick vines, and then towards the watering hole.  
“Why are you here?” Tarzan asked and hoped that he didn’t sound rude.   
“Well, you see, that has more to do with Jane than it does with me.” He told Tarzan and saw the shock on the young man’s face. 

Tarzan remained silent, not knowing what to say.  
“You see, I think Jane thought that she would prefer England, that that was where she belonged. But, once we were back, I could tell she knew she had made a mistake.” He told Tarzan.  
“The people bored her, and the women looked down on her for wanting more than just to be a wife. She was just so down. I couldn’t bare to see her that way.” He sighed, thinking of those times he heard his daughter cry herself to sleep. He could never have that again.

Tarzan didn’t know what to say.  
“It was hard, seeing her go.” He admitted and Archimedes nodded.  
“It was hard for her too. I think part of her knew she wanted to stay. But, England was all that she had ever really known. So we can not judge her too harshly.” He smiled up at the wild man and Tarzan grunted, wondering if that was true.

They sat by the watering hole, taking respite from the heat.  
“How long will you stay?” He asked and Archimedes looked off into the distance.  
“Oh, we won’t leave again now. This is where we belong.” He told him and Tarzan felt himself gasp in shock.  
“And Jane?” He asked. Archimedes smiled up at him knowingly.  
“Well, I think that she will stay too, even after I am gone. She made the mistake once. I do not think she will be quick to make it again. He told Tarzan and watched as his mouth fell open a little in shock. 

Tarzan could not believe that Jane was going to stay, that she was here permanently. He wondered if he should put the past behind him and go and see her, he did not know. However, it seemed that fate had decided for him.

Jane was heading down to the watering hole to take her afternoon shower. She liked to do it when not many were around. She kept on her shift, but that was all. When she saw her father, she thought she might turn back, because beside him, sat that man, the man that she did not want to think about. 

He was even more glorious than her recollections. He was large and muscular, with his unkempt hair and tanned skin. She wanted to turn back, out of embarrassment, but she could not.  
“Oh Jane! Come over and say hello to Tarzan!” Her face began to burn and her hands felt moist with sweat as she approached the men.

Tarzan watched her and in the bright sun of the day, she was even more beautiful than she had been the night before. Her skin glowed and her hair shone and he could see the blush in her cheeks.  
“Well, hello Tarzan, it has been so long since I last saw you.” She bowed her head and cursed herself silently for being so proper. 

Tarzan couldn’t help but smile, watching her blush in his presence.   
“I was just coming to take a bathe.” She told the men and it was Tarzan blushing now.  
“Maybe later would be a better time.” She sighed, before turning and leaving.

Tarzan wanted her to stay, but he could not, not so quickly.  
“She has found it so hard. All I want for her is to be happy.” Archimedes sighed. In a burst of courage, Tarzan ran after Jane.  
“Jane! I was just leaving. Stay.” He told her and felt the pain of his memories of asking her to stay before. Jane blushed, smiling up at him.  
“Thank you, Tarzan. I am glad to see that you are so well.” She smiled and he sent her a sliver back.  
“I just cannot believe you are here.” He stated. But then he shook his head, not wanting to get into any of that now.  
“Oh, goodbye!” He heard her call as he bounded away.


	4. Manners

"You've got to go and see her again." Terk told Tarzan, he grunted in response.  
"She should come to me." He told her.  
"She already has, she travelled half the world to be here!" Tarzan sighed, Terk was right. But he wasn't quite ready to admit it yet.

Jane wondered where she stood with Tarzan. He flooded her thoughts, all bare chest and loin cloth, and part of her wished that she was in his thoughts just as much. She decided that she could not sit around waiting to be visited. Instead, she got up, combed her hair and went in search of Tarzan.

She did not find Tarzan, but she did find Terk.  
"Well I'll be! Look who's back in the jungle!" She called out and Jane laughed.  
"Hello, Terk." She greeted her softly and Terk realised that she had missed Jane's kind ways.  
"I was looking for Tarzan." She admitted.  
"God, I hate when he is right." Terk muttered under her breath.  
"Excuse me?" Jane asked and Terk sighed.  
"He said you should come to him." Jane laughed and shook her head.  
"He said that, did he?" She huffed.  
"I told him that you had travelled across the world, that it was his turn to go to you. But he was not having it." Jane was filled with a new sense of determination.  
"Could you take me to him, Terk?" She asked and Terk nodded enthusiastically.  
"Oh I don't wanna miss this!" She lead Jane along quickly.

Tarzan knew that Jane would probably not come to him, that he would have to seek her out. But he was surprised when she came striding in, behind Terk.  
"You have a visitor, just as you wanted." Terk told him and he could see anger in Jane's eyes.  
"If I could have a moment of your time, please?" She asked. He nodded and they began to walk away from the group.

They were silent for a moment.  
"Are you angry with me, Tarzan?" She asked and when he didn't reply, she knew that he was.  
"I understand that I hurt you when I left." She did not understand, but he couldn't bring that up.  
"But, I would have preferred to speak to you about this, like adults, rather than hearing gossip from your friend."

Tarzan decided that he could not have Jane think ill of him.  
"You were gone! The only human woman I had ever met was gone! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just sit around and wait for you to come back, I didn't think you were coming back!" He was shouting now, angry and impassioned.  
"So I suppose I am just like any woman then? My thoughts and feelings were mistaken, I do apologise." She sighed, trying to hide her pain. Tarzan puffed out his chest.  
"I wanted you to be my mate, to start a family with me. But you wanted other things."  
"Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I regretted it the minute I got on that ship. Now, good day." She turned and walked away from him, anger flowing through her veins.

Tarzan stood for a few minutes, wondering what he should do. Jane loved him, he could tell that. He hated to admit it, but he loved her, he was weak because he loved her but he did so nonetheless.

Jane cried during her bathe that afternoon. When she sat in the sun, to dry off, she heard a rustling in the trees. She immediately covered her body, that was only covered with a shift.  
"Don't worry, it is only me." Terk called out and Jane sighed.

They sat together, Jane ringing out her hair.  
"You know you're not just any woman to him." She told Jane and Jane nodded.  
"Yes, but I need to hear it from him." She told Terk and she sighed.  
"You didn't come back just for him, did you?" She asked and Jane chuckled, shaking her head.  
"Oh gosh no! I had half the mind that he might hate me. I am starting to think that that half is right. But I came back because this is my home. I felt happier here than I ever have in my life." She smiled and Terk grinned back.  
"Good. I am glad." She smiled and Jane chuckled lightly, giddy with the feeling that things were going back to the way they were.

Tarzan had heard it all. He had stayed behind in the bushes, not wanting Jane to see him.  
"I will document more species and send them back to England. I can still be useful to my Queen and country." He heard her say and sighed, glad that she was still drawing.  
"You need to give Tarzan time. He will come back, but it will just take a little time.

Jane huffed as the birds kept flying away.  
"You know, you should view them at night, my dear. They would be attracted to the light, you know?" Archimedes told his daughter and she huffed again.  
"Have I truly messed all of this up Daddy? Have I ruined my own life?" She asked and he chuckled, shaking his head.  
"You could never ruin your life, Jane, my dear. You are such a kind, wonderful person and you will be okay again." He told her, placing a hand on her hair.

Jane knew that her Father was right. She was so tired after her impassioned argument with Tarzan, that she took the afternoon to rest. She sighed, allowing a single tear to fall. It was all just so different. No appointments, no meetings, she couldn't help but feel just a little lonely.


	5. Visiting the Colony

Jane was determined to carve out a life for a herself, a life that did not revolve around Tarzan. He had made her angry, dreadfully so. But, she couldn't let that determine her mood. So, she decided to get dressed up and visit the local colony.  
"I am sure if I ask nicely, daddy, that they will give us some tea, and maybe even some sugar." She told Archimedes and he all but jumped for joy at the idea of tea.

Jane walked through the jungle, holding onto her skirts with one hand and trying to keep her hat on with the other. She felt like she looked a mess. But, she had decided to go and she would not wait for the day when the jungle decided to let up its heat, because she knew that day wasn't going to come.

She walked almost an hour, before she saw the sign of civilisation. They had built small houses and Jane was impressed by how evolved the town seemed. There were the beginnings of roads, and the trees had all been cut away, leaving Jane in awe of being able to look up and see the sky.

She walked around and saw other women like her, holding onto hats, sweating their rouge off and she was glad that she was not the only one. She approached a lady, who was sitting in a chair, fanning herself, outside of her home. She was young, and very pretty.  
"Hello, I am Jane Porter. My Father and I live in a small colony in the jungle." She pointed in the general direction as to where she lived.  
"Oh my, we didn't know that anyone was living in the jungle!" She gasped and Jane chuckled, nodding her head.  
"Yes, it is an experience." She told her and the girl ushered her into her home.  
"My name is Ann. It is lovely to meet you, Miss Porter."

Jane was shocked at the level of hospitality that she was receiving. Ann fetched her a fresh mug of tea and a scone, with some cream and jam. She thanked her and then they sat and discussed how they had come to be in Africa.  
"It was my brother really. John has come to study the plants out here, for medicine. And it is just me and him now, so he brought me along. It really isn't that bad, if you fan yourself enough, and have enough books to entertain." She smiled and Jane nodded.  
"I have been in the jungle one time before, to study the apes." Ann gasped and Jane smiled.  
"I returned to my old life, and I couldn't do it. The stiff ladies who thought marriage was the only thing important in life, it drove me mad! So, we came back and I will spend my life here now, studying the creatures that live in the jungle." She told her and Ann was amazed by Jane. She was such a strong woman, she wondered how she did it.

Jane looked to the door when she heard someone enter.  
"Oh you will love John! He is just like you, a scientist, explorer, whatever you call it." She smiled and Jane felt herself gasp a little when she saw John. He was tall and handsome, with caramel coloured hair, that flowed away from his face and very pretty hazel eyes.  
"John, come and meet Jane. She is a scientist who lives in the jungle!" Jane watched as John's eyes widened a little and then he sat down in front of her and shook her hand.  
"Jane Porter." She introduced herself.  
"John Cavaner." He replied and they both smiled. Ann watched on, very happy indeed.  
"Your sister tells me that you are studying plants." Jane told him and John nodded.  
"Oh yes, I think that almost every secret to medicine can be found in these jungles." He told her and Jane thought he was quite right.  
"I am studying the animals of the region. They are quite fascinating." She told him and he asked her many questions about the apes and the birds and she answered willingly.

When it came time to leave, John told Ann to go and fetch their new friend some provisions, and Jane thanked him most graciously.  
"It must be hard, out there in the thick of it. You must visit us more often." He told her and Jane was unsure how she could say no.  
"Yes, of course, thank you!"

Jane thought about John on the walk back. She wondered how she had managed to be so distracted by him. Maybe it was that he was the male version of her, as an explorer. Maybe it was the fact that he was dashingly handsome and kind. But something about him lodged himself into her brain and she couldn't quite forget about him.

Archimedes was shocked when he saw his daughter waltzing back, with a basket of treats and a dreamy look on her face.  
"I daresay you had a good time." He chuckled and she laughed.  
"Oh daddy, it was wonderful!" Jane cried out as she sat down and began to show him the gifts her new friends had given her.

It did not take long for the conversation to move to Mr Cavaner.  
"He is quite the gentleman, Father. But he is here studying plants! How wonderful is that?!" She giggled and Archimedes could see the blush in his daughter's cheeks.  
"I would hazard a guess that he has made an impression on you, Jane." Archimedes noted and Jane blushed deeper. Archimedes was happy for his daughter, if not a little worried what was going to happen once Tarzan found out.

John hadn't been able to stop thinking about Jane. He thought that he had been brave, moving to the colony. But moving to the jungle, twice! Well, that took more courage than he could imagine. He decided that he would go to see her. He picked her the prettiest flowers he could find and went off in search of Jane.

Terk had seen only a handful of human men in her life. But this one, even she could admit was a looker. She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, clutching onto a bouquet of flowers.  
"Tarzan, you're going to want to see this." Terk called out. As the leader of the pack, Tarzan needed to know when unknown creatures entered his territory.

Tarzan felt the breath leave his lungs as he saw the man. He knew that he was going to see Jane, flowers in hand. He should have confronted him. But he was embarrassed, in his loin cloth. He felt like this man would take one look at him and burst into laughter.  
"I shall follow the threat." He told Terk and she rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I bet you will."

Jane could not believe it, when John found her at the watering hole.  
"Miss Porter!" He called out and she turned, almost dropping her tankard.  
"Mr Cavaner, what a pleasure!" She waved, before walking over to him.

They walked back to the house together.  
"I am sorry that I am not quite as well dressed as the last time we saw one another, Mr Cavaner." Jane looked down at her loose shirt and skirt.  
"No, Miss Porter. Do not apologise. I felt rather sorry for you, in your big hat, the last time I saw you." He told her and she blushed.  
"My Father and I live down here." She pointed as she led him down the path.

Jane could feel herself blushing. She had forgotten how handsome John was. He was more tanned this time, and his hair more golden. She could not wait for her Father to meet him.

Tarzan watched as the man and Jane walked along. He was everything that Tarzan had wanted to be for Jane. He wanted to be dressed nicely, and walk on two legs, and bring her flowers. But that was not who he was.

He felt his heart break as this man and Archimedes began speaking about science, and Jane's Father led him off, Jane watching on in awe of him. He sighed, shook his head, wishing he had not been so hasty with his anger. Because he had driven her away, and into the arms of another man.

Terk asked him what was wrong when he returned.  
"He is the one who should be with her." He told her and she sighed.  
"So, you've given up?" She asked and Tarzan sat and pondered. What other choice did he have? What else could he do? He had made a series of mistakes and they had led him to this point. But, before he could admit defeat, he found something else within the pack to occupy his time with.


End file.
